


'Humble Beginnings'

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Love (Unconditional Love) [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Crushes, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Tough Girls, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Whenever a couple, sharing a long history, are asked how did the two of them meet, it's usually a pretty interesting story. Sometimes.





	'Humble Beginnings'

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how Finn and Rey Andor-Calrissian came to meet each other 14 years ago.

**14 YEARS AGO... **

The first time Rey ever met Finn, it was back in West Jakku high school when they were both 16 years old.

Rey had just become pretty fast friends with his twin sister, Jannah Calrissian. They bonded over their many similarities. Both were tomboys. They enjoyed playing sports (While Rey enjoyed basketball, Jannah was more partial to (American) Football.) Both were vulgar. They didn't really fit the 'Girly-girl' thing. Both weren't the type to go looking for fights. But, if a fight started, you better believe they were in the midst of it. Especially if it was with some of the 'tough-kids-in-the-schoolyard'. AKA "Bullies." They both hated kids who picked on other kids. 

Rey and Jannah were hanging out all the time when they weren't in class. Whether if at recess, lunch, or after school, anyone who didn't know them would swear that their friendship went all the way back. They had known each other for only a few weeks before Rey even knew Finn had even existed, really. And Rey and Finn are so different from each other that when they did meet for the first time... to say it wasn't very affectionate would be underselling it.

One day during recess, Finn was wandering around near the playground. That was unusual. Not that he was on the playground. Many of the older kids used the playground as a hangout of sorts. But, he was without his friends Slip, Tamara, and Izzy. He was on the lookout for his sister when he spots her with Rey and another friend of theirs, Rose. 

Seeing him headed over in their direction, Rey sighs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Jannah asks.

Rey tilts her head upward at the approaching Teenage boy. "Don't look now, but there's this kid coming over here like he's on a mission. Judging by that look on his face, he looks pretty determine to talk to one of us."

Jannah scoffs at this without looking over quite yet. "What, just another wanna-be playboy, thinking he's a ladies' man?"

Rey snickers at that before shaking her head. "I mean just... look at the way he's walking. If he doesn't fall flat on his face before he gets here, it'll be pretty impressive." She thought that he was just some boy who saw three hot girls together and thought he had a shot at getting at least one of them.

Jannah finally turns her head in the direction Rey was looking and saw Finn approaching. "Huh! It's Finn."

"Finn?"/"Finn?!" Rey and Rose question in unison.

"Finn's coming over?!" Rose asks, her voice elevating. "Are you sure?"

"Vaguely." Jannah say sarcastically, knowing already what to expect from Rose by that smile on her face.

Rey looks back and forth between both of her friends. "Wait... You two know that boy? What, this isn't the first time he's tried to sweet talk one of you?"

"Sweet talk?" Rose asks Rey. "Really, I'd be happy if he'd just talk to me." Rose then looks away towards Rey and Jannah, wiping her mouth and playing with her hair like she was trying to smooth it out. "Does he see me? How do I look?"

With a sour expression, Rey replies with "You look fine."

"That's it?" Rose asks. "Just fine?"

Rey hunches her shoulders. "What do you want me to say?"

"God...!" Rose then bites her tongue. "This is serious!" Rose then pulls out her little makeup compact. "Is my makeup still good?"

Rey then raises an eyebrow before she looks over at Jannah. Tilting her head at Rose, Rey asks "What's with her?"

Jannah chuckles. "Rose has got a pretty serious crush on Finn. She always acts this way when he's around."

"Hey, can you blame me?" Rose asks.

While Finn's still pretty far off, from what she sees so far, he appears to be kinda cute. But, that doesn't even begin to explain why Rose when from 0 interests in the boys nearby to 100 for this 'Finn' in no time. "So, what's so special about him? What, he smile at her or something?"

"More like showed me what a real man looks and acts like." Rose says.

"She's got a thing for betas." Jannah says, causing Rey to laugh. Which, in turn, makes Jannah laugh back. 

"Hey!" Rose exclaims. "That's my future husband you're talking about!"

"Well, he's my brother." Jannah says. "I can say things like that about my brother."

That causes Rey to stop laughing on the spot. "...Your brother?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jannah says. "Really... Seriously, Rose. You've got this serious 'hero worship' thing going on for him and as far as you know, he doesn't even know you exist. So, why are you putting so much energy in trying to impress him?"

"I mean... can you really blame me?" Rose asks. "Aside from how hot he is... Of course, you can't see it because you're family... he's really thoughtful of other people. Despite getting no respect from the others, he still does whatever he can for people without expecting a single thing back. No thanks or anything. And, on top of that, he's got this Aura about him that's undeniable. A smile that lights up a room. And a body carved out of marble. A voice that send shivers up and down your spine... I'm surprised that he's not one of the most talked about boys in school."

Jannah scoffs, shaking her head. "Good God..."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up. Wait." Rey says. "You have a brother?"

Jannah's eyes widen before looking over at Finn and then back to Rey. "Yeah, I got a brother." She says sarcastically with a dry tone.

"And Finn's your brother?" Rey asks.

"YES. Finn is my brother." Jannah says, sounding like a smartass. "In fact, he's my twin brother. I thought this was established yesterday when we started this conversation." 

"You never mentioned anything about having a brother." Rey says.

"Okay." Jannah says, hunching her shoulders. "So what?"

"I've known you for how long and I'm just hearing this now?" Rey questions.

"Well, if you're feeling left out, I'm sorry." Jannah says. "Honestly, I never told you about him is because... it just never came up. Finn and I don't really hang out much. He's usually with his crew. I'm with mine. We don't interact until we do. It's not that we hate each other. We just... don't really get along." Jannah says that while scratching her arm, like it was something that actually bothers her. As if it was something she wanted to change, but either couldn't or just didn't know how to.

Rey's expression goes from offended to sad. Both her and Rose gives her these looks over sympathy. Why is it that two siblings, who live under the same roof, just... not get along?

Just then, Finn walks up to the girls. "Hey." He greets the trio.

"Oh, hey." Jannah greets back. "You alone? Where's the rest of the brunch?"

"Still inside, taking forever to finish eating." Finn says.

"Hi." Rose greets with a shy smile.

Finn turns to Rose and gives her a friendly smile. "Hey, Rose." He then gives Rey a slight nod, one she returns. "What's the latest?" He asks.

"Nothing much." Jannah says. "Just kicking with the girls."

"Right. Right." Finn says. "Hey, Jannah. Got a sec?"

"For you? ...Depends." Jannah says. "What's up?"

"Are you done taking notes?" Finn asks. "I'm gonna need my book back for American Lit."

Jannah thinks about it for a moment before remembering what Finn was referring to. "Oh! Yeah. Y'know, 'Flowers for Algernon' is kinda a depressing book. Come to think of it, the movie, 'CHAЯLY' isn't all the great, either."

"Yeah, people don't really respond very well to anyone with special needs. Mental disability is a pretty touchy thing for people to talk about much less deal with." Finn says. "Regardless... It's pretty important for the assignment we're doing on it."

"True." Jannah says.

Finn then looks between her and their surroundings, waiting for Jannah to let him have it back. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Finn speaks up again. "So... can I have it back now?" 

"Well, I don't have it on me." Jannah says.

"Can you go and get it?" Finn questions his sister.

Jannah goes to say something but groans, sounding frustrated. "You know... I would. But, I'm actually right in the middle of something with the ladies. Besides, you know the policy: No students are allowed in class during recess, lunch, or breaks."

Finn looks at Jannah, slack-jawed. He holds up the index finger on his right hand. "One: That's not a policy. That's how Ms. Versio prefers it. That doesn't make it a rule." 

"Same difference." Jannah says, causing Rey to snicker.

Finn then extends his middle finger, holding up two fingers. "Secondly, from the looks of things, all you three are doing is just sitting around and running your mouths. Hardly anything crucial." Rey raises an eyebrow at that remark. "Plus... Lunch is almost over anyway. So, how about we get a head start and let me have it now." 

" But, I'm still rereading the first part. It's a little hard to navigating through paragraphs with all of the misspellings. But, I'll give it back to you after school."

Finn huffs in annoyance. "You've been saying that every since we've started reading the book and you still have it. Every student is suppose to have their own copy of the book. Miss Nu has been stressing about it. I've got mine! Why don't you ever bring yours to school? Where's the copy mom and dad bought for you?"

"I don't know." Jannah says. "I lost it somewhere between my room and the garage. I'll find it eventually. Besides, what's the big deal if I don't? You and I are twins. We share everything anyway. This is just one more thing."

"Jannah..." Finn started.

"Hey!" Rey exclaims after getting tired of all of the bickering. "Don't be rude! If she needs a bit more time, then let her have a bit more time."

Finn then turns to Rey. "Even at my expense?" He gestures to himself. "Hey! I'm not trying to fail this assignment just because I didn't have my book. And I don't need anyone giving me a hard time just for doing what I'm expected to. Just because my sister is so carefree with her stuff doesn't mean that I should be. One of us has to be the responsible one."

"Would you relax?" Rey asks. "She said that she'll find it. In the meantime, just let her do what she needs to do. You can have it back later. I mean, it's not like you two don't live under the same roof."

Finn looks at Rey with a deadpan expression. He then turns back to Jannah. "Never seen her around before. Who's your new friend?"

Jannah then leans into Rey, throwing her left arm around her shoulders. "This, my brother, is Rey. Rey Andor. Who, in a lot of ways, should've been my twin. She's so much like me, it's scary."

"Huh." Finn hummed. "Well, if she's anything like you, I'm sure we won't have much to talk about."

Rey was about to ask what that was suppose to mean before Jannah just decided that enough was enough.

"Okay." Jannah says, resting her hand on Rey's right shoulder. "Alright. Okay. Maybe we should get going. If, for nothing else, than to keep this from getting any uglier. There's only 5 more minutes of lunch and by the time we get to the American Lit room, we'll have a few more minutes before we need to get to work. So, we'll go. Come on, Finn. We're going. You win."

Finn watches Jannah go before looking back at Rey, who's scowling at him and at Rose, who's eyes are as big and bug-eyed, like she just witnessed a murder. Finn then turns to follow Jannah inside the cafeteria. 

* * *

As they step inside, they quickly notice that a bunch of students were just standing around, mindless that they were blocking the Calrissians' way. Many of them were making all sorts of vocalizations. From whooping and laughter to sheer disturbance, crying for someone to help.

As Finn and Jannah trek on, they push past the crowds of students as they slowly gain an interest in what's going on. Getting closer and closer to the clearing, they notice a student on their knees, their arm being held forcefully behind their back. The teen who's got the other kid in an armlock is standing over him, shouting out things like 'Why do you make things so hard?!' and 'Huh? Do you enjoy the pain you're causing yourself?!' Finally making it to the center of the room, they see that the kid, Tangiers Midozzo (A.K.A. "Nines") From the Feral boys, standing over a teen with red hair.

It was Slip! Declan 'Slip' MacMillan. (He was given the nickname 'Slip' because of how clumsy he could be.) Slip was pleading for Nines to let him go, but Nines didn't listen. Hearing Slip crying only made him shout even louder. More like he was showing off to his crew of clowns. And, despite the fact that he was only moments away from breaking Slip's arm, he threatened to 'make things worse for him'. Slip and Finn's friends: Tamara and Izzy stand helpless, pleading for Nines to stop.

Finn, flexing his fingers, felt his blood boil and an anger bubbling to the forefront of his mind. He's entire body shook with rage and his breathing hiked. His heart started pounding harder and his feet carried him over to Nines without even being conscious of them doing so. Walking up behind Nines, Finn throws his left arm around Nines' neck and grabs his right arm. He then holds it behind his back and puts him in a headlock. Nines struggles to get free of it, finally letting go of slip. Izzy and Tamara go to check on him before pulling him away from Finn and Nines.

Seeing that Slip was free, Finn then puts Nines into a chokehold, choking him despite Nines' best efforts to get loose.

The students in the cafeteria, who were watching this, were acting like they were in a debate. One side of the room was amazed at how easy it was for Finn to get Nines under control and cheered him on to kick his ass. While the other side told Nines to kick Finn's ass. It was really strange. What is it about people fighting each other that's so exciting to folks?

"What the fuck!?" Nines spits. "Get off of me!"

"When you chill out." Finn says back.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Nines shouts.

"I'll let you go when you've calmed down." Finn promises.

Nines stutters as he tries and fails to pull Finn's tree trunk of an arm from choking him to death. Finn looks around the room like he was expecting to see someone.

"Let go of me, you fucking spook!" Nines shouts.

Finn then looks back down at Nines. "'Spook'?" He questions. He chuckles. "Yeah. I guess I got you pretty 'spooked', huh?"

In the crowd, other members of the Feral boys come out to see their leader being held in a vulnerable position. Jannah looks around, noticing all of the boys as they step out of the crowd like a pack of wolves. Finn does the same, knowing already all of the faces in the gang.

Just then, Rey and Rose walk in just in time to see all of this unfold.

Seeing that Nines was losing consciousness, Finn then pins his arms behind him before pushing him towards the cafeteria tables. "Walk it off, Nines."

Nines hits his knees on the bench before falling on top of the table. Nines massages his neck before he turns to look at Finn. "Ho-Ho! Hardass." Nines then gets back to his feet, stomping over to Finn. He throws a right cross at Finn but it doesn't connect. Finn ducks under it, keeping his eyes on Nines. Standing back up straight and seeing Nines has left himself open, Finn throws a right cross of his own, hitting Nines so hard, he knocks him two feet off of the ground. He then slams back down on top of the table, stunned. He then rubs the cheek Finn punched, staring daggers at him. "Goddammit!" He spits. He then directs his boys to get in there.

As expected, they all come strutting over to pay Finn back for embarrassing their clique. Some of the boys are closer to Finn and Nines than others. One boy, in particular named 'Zeroes' was coming up fast behind Finn. But, before he can grab his shirt, Jannah had intercepted him and grabs his collar, pulling him away from her brother.

"Boy, don't you dare lay a finger on my brother!" Jannah warns.

Zeroes, without even thinking, throws a punch at Jannah. One she sidesteps. She then balls up her own fists and punches him twice with right and left hooks, a straight jab to his stomach, and an uppercut under his chin. He falls to the floor, groaning in pain.

Other members of the gang stop cold in their stride, looking up from the downed Zeroes. They all look at her wide-eyed, their jaws hanging in midair.

"DAMN!" One of the boys, Rush, exclaims.

Jannah was massaging her knuckles as she eyeballed the other nearby punks. Just then, one of the Feral boys comes up behind her, holding her up by her waist. Jannah screams, punching and kicking, trying to get free. One boy smiles at this, thinking that she wasn't so tough after all. Jannah must've realized this and sought to prove him wrong. She then kicks him right upside his head, knocking him to the floor. The punk who has Jannah, Howser, then walks backwards, calling out to his friends to help him get her under control.

Rey, seeing her friend in trouble, runs over and hugs Howser's head from behind. She scratches at his face and eyes, trying to get him to let go. When that wasn't working, she began slapping him wildly on both sides of his head. Between her scratching and slapping and Jannah fighting to get free, it doesn't take long for him to lose control of the situation. With what little control he had in the first place. With Jannah free, she turns around and kicks the boy holding her right in the crotch. he falls to his knees, holding his sore package. Rey then punches the kid in the face, knocking him out.

Jannah and Rey exchange looks at each other before they look around to see Finn fighting Nines, Rush, and two other boys. They then run in there, grabbing two of the four boys, getting into fights with them. With the odds now two-on-one, Finn was good to just throw down. He swings a kick to Rush's side, knocking him off of his feet. And punches Nines straight in the face, throwing him back.

Jannah blocks a punch being thrown at her and counter with a straight jab before pouncing on the punk who swung at her.

Rey ducks under a chair being swung at her and tackles the boy who tried to hit her. She pins him down on the floor, punching him over and over again in the face. Seeing another boy charging at her, Rey gets up and punches the boy in the face. He goes to punch her and she counters with a kick in his chest. He goes back on his heels before trying again. Rey then kicks him in the knee before kicking him in the face.

"OH, SHIT!!" Zeroes screams as he gets to his feet. "THE CHICKS CAN SCRAP, DUDE!! THE CHICKS CAN SCRAP!" Just after he says this, Finn pounces on him, grabbing him back his head and slams it repeatedly on the floor. Nines, like the poser he was, comes up behind Finn, with a pen he planned on using as a shank. Finn picks Zeroes up off of the floor, intending to punch him again but as he was picking him up, he noticed Nines. He swings Zeroes around, forcing his back to Nines. He then kicks Zeroes in the stomach, sending him back flying into Nines.

Jannah punches one boy before kicking another.

Rey grabs a boy by his collar before punching him and then throws him up against a wall. She then throws a barrage of different punches, each one of them finding their marks. He tosses the boy down unto his stomach. But, before she can grab him, finally...

Finally, the adults can running over to stop the fight. Where were they and what were they doing this entire time?! God only knows.

"Alright! Break it up!" Coach Gerrera demanding. "Break this up! Don't you throw another Goddamn punch! Hey! STOP!" He yells at Rey, who still wants to fight. "THAT'S IT! It's over! Back off, Andor!" Finally, Rey does as she's told. "Who started this?!"

"He did!"/"He did!"/"He did!"/"He did!"/"He did!"/"He did!"/He did!" Finn, Jannah, Rey, Rose, Tamara, Izzy, and Slip all say in unison while pointing at Nines.

Nines looks at them all like he was just insulted. "What?! What the fuck!? 

"ENOUGH!" The Coach demanded. "SHUT UP! We'll take care of this in the principal's office." He then looks at all of the other students. "All of you, return to your classes right now! The bell's about to ring. Get outta here now! There's nothing else for you to see!" 

The students all clear the room while making a loud commotion. Many of them were horrified while most were talking about the fight like it was an action movie, recounting all of the best parts.

Finn, Jannah, Rey, and the members of the Feral Pack involved in the fight were taking away to get patched up.

* * *

**LATER...**

in the nurse's office, Finn and Rey were sitting side by side, all patched up and silent. As they waited for Jannah, they check their bruises and scrapes.

"Man!" Finn says under his breath. "That fucking Nines, man! He always giving us a hard time."

"Is he always like that?" Rey questions Finn, getting his attention. "So eager to pick on some of the other kids?"

"Yeah." Finn confirms. "He's been doing that long before he ever met him. He enjoys feeling like he's the toughest in the schoolyard. He's been trying that with me. But, now Slip's became his regular target."

"Slip?" Rey asks.

"He was the kid Nines was holding in an armlock." Finn says. Rey shakes her head and hunches her shoulders. "I guess you missed that part."

"I didn't miss the right cross you gave him." Rey says. 

"Yeah. You'd think after all the times he's tried to mess with me, he would've learned by now not to do so unless he wanted to get hurt."

"Well, seeing as how many times you've knocked him on his ass, he might need to be remind every now and again." Rey compliments. "That was a hell of a hit! If it hurts as hard as it looks, then it's easy to see why he can't remember to not fuck with you."

Finn chuckles. "Maybe. Hey, you're pretty touch yourself. I saw those hits you gave those Feral boys. And I gotta say... I'm glad you were on my side."

"Thanks." Rey says, not expecting that compliment from him.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Finn questions.

"Chirrut…” Rey replied. “…A friend of the family, taught me so pretty basic self-defense moves."

"Well, he clearly didn't waste his time. Man! I know I was busy with my own punks, but I could see just how well you can handle yourself." Finn says. "You didn’t pull your punches or anything. Looks like all of his hard work paid off.”

Rey chuckled bashfully.

"What about you?" Rey asked Finn in return. "Who taught you how to throw down?"

"My uncle Mace." Finn says. "He used to be a hardcore Captain back in the U.S. Marines. Now, he's a preacher. But, let me tell you... that's one cat you do not want to miss with."

Rey nodded her head in amazement. "That's pretty cool. So, I guess he passed on some of his marine corps know-how to you, Finn?"

"Well, me and Jannah." Finn corrects. "You've seen how she fights too, right?"

"Yeah." Rey says.

Just then, Finn’s coach and their P.E. Teacher comes barreling into the room. “Calrissian! Andor!” He shouted, venom present in his tone. His angry voiced causes both Rey and Finn to flinch as they were expecting him to start swinging at any moment. “Go to the Principle’s office! Right! Now!”

Both Finn and Rey complied, wanting to get outta there as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

When the two of them walked in, they saw that, not only was 'Nines' there already, but his folks were there, too. Not to mention, so were theirs!

Cassian and Jyn Andor looked up to see their daughter and her Father's eyes were on fire! He shook his head while giving her a disapproved glare. Her mother simply looked away, turning her focus to the floor in disappointment.

Both of Finn's parents were clearly pissed at him. Mr. Calrissian looked like he just wanted to break his neck while his wife just kept him in his seat with a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay..." Principle Risant says. "...Can anyone explain to us why all of this had to happen?"

Immediately, both Finn and Rey were talking in unison. Finn was saying how Nines was once again messing with Slip for the umpteenth time. And Rey just said that she saw her friends in trouble and wanted to help them out of it.

Just then, 'Nines' or Tangiers Midozzo, started throwing accusations Finn, Jannah, and Rey's way. He swears that he and Slip was just messing around and this ni... Finn must've seen them and had gotten the wrong idea.

Finn then goes on to say that Nines...

"Tangiers Midozzo." Principle Risant reminded him.

After correcting himself, Finn mentioned how 'Tangiers' called him a 'Spook' and just then was about to call him the 'N' word.

Rey, upon hearing that, wanted to jump on Nines herself, threatening to kick the shit out of him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Principle Risant shouted. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! So, it seems like the lot of you are in need of some lessons on conduct. Since you all have the entire day, busy with classes and schoolwork, you'll all be saying after school for the next 3 weeks of detention.

"WHAT?!"/"WHAT?!"/"WHAT?!" Finn, Rey, & 'Nines' all ask in unison.

"But, you will not just being used that time to just be sitting in the classroom for 3 hours after school has been let out. It seems to me that all of you... not just you three... but several of you will be staying behind in order to learn the consequences of fighting in my school." She looks over at Finn. "Mr. Calrissian? You and Jannah will in charge of picking trash, taking out the garage, and wiping down desks as soon as campus is clear."

Finn sighs, throwing his head back against his chair and groaning silently.

Risant continues. "...Since the two of you always have so much energy, I'm thinking helping with keeping my schoolyard clean would be just ideal on burning it off." She then looks at Rey. "And for you, Ms. Andor. I really need for you to understand that it is not ladylike to be getting into fights with boys. It's not ladylike to be in fights, period. You seem to also having a lot of energy you're misplacing. So, when you're not helping Finn and Jannah with the cleanup, I've recommended that you spend the next 3 weeks learning proper etiquette from Mrs. Versio. And I suggest also that you bring your notebook and some writing paper. Because you will be quitted on this. And if you fail, you'll get to help the janitorial staff keeping my entire facilities clean for the rest of the year."

Rey cringed at that and said 'Harsh' under her breath. 

"And, of course, you, Mr. Midozzo." Risant says. "This isn't the first time you've started fights in my school. So, for the next three weeks, you'll be handed over to the school security staff. They've agreed to take you on ride alongs with them to the Juvenile Corrections facility to see first hand where you'll more than likely be going if you don't straight out your unjustifiable actions."

"The Juvenile Corrections Faculty?" Mr. Midozzo (The father) asks. "What will he be doing there?"

"He'll just be given a tour of the facility before being brought back here to complete the strict regiment that Buzz has for him: That's 200 jumping jacks, a three mile run around the entire football field, 45 suicides, carrying equipment for the football players as well as bringing their water out to them during practice. All to be done in the next three weeks."

"Well, that sounds like pretty serious business." Nines says. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to do anything of those things."

"Oh?" principle Risant asks. "And why is that?"

"Because I've got an after school job, working for Mr. Darklighter." Nines says. "It's really important work, y'know. Fixing up cars and whatnot. Guess that takes care of that, huh?"

"You were just fired." Mr. Midozzo says.

Nines looks at his dad with a raised eyebrow before he laughs out nervously. "No. Come on, Dad. Quit kidding around."

"I'm not." His father tells him.

"Well, you can't just tell me I can't go." Nines says firmly. "I work for him."

"I can and I just did." His father tells him. "I've just told him that you had gotten into trouble again at school. And he agreed to let you go until you did whatever you needed to to get yourself in check."

"Aww, Dad! What the fuck?!" Nines says.

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU TALK TO ME, BOY!" Nines' dad shouted back.

"Why would you do that?!" Nines whines. "You know that he's counting on me!"

"Well, once your 3 weeks are up, you'll have an opportunity to try and change his mind." Nines' dad says.

Nines then turns to the teacher with a threatening gaze. "You can't do this to me. I'm one of the breadwinners at home. And besides, do you know what the guys in the F.B. are gonna say once they see me hanging around with a bunch of rent-a-cops? They're gonna kick me out of the Feral Boys if they don't just kick my ass first."

"Well, maybe this is your wakeup call. Maybe those boys are holding you back and this is your chance at making new friends." Risant says.

"Oh, this is bullshit." Nines says. 

"Hey, don't be so concerned, Tangiers. I just told you that you had only 3 weeks, Mr. Midozzo." Risant says. "Don't make me change it to the next 3 months."

"Okay, that's..." Mrs. Midozzo sighs. "That's fair. Tangy here has been a little difficult to deal with after joining those boys."

Tangiers Midozzo ('Nines') grumbles at the sound of his nickname being said out loud. He buries his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

Finn and Rey's eyes widen in a cartoonish fashion. They exchanged amused looks before they look over at 'Nines'. "Tangy?"/"Tangy?" They asks in unison.

"Shut your damn mouths." Tangy says through his teeth lowly.

"Alright!" Risant says. "Your 3 weeks start today after school. Now, parents? I wanted you present to inform you of my plans to help your children with all of these unnecessary fights. Now, then... it's time for the 3 of you to head on to your next classes. Lunch is over and the bells already rang. I'll see you all in homeroom at 2:30."

Each of the parents say "Do you understand that, you little shit?!"/"Got you!"/"Not a problem!"/"It's probably for the best."/"We'll see you at home, Rey. Need to work on this attitude of yours."/"I'm gonna be waiting for you at home, Finn. I'm so disappointed in you, boy!"

Each of the 3 all flinch when their fathers yell at them.

They then immediately get up and head off to their classes.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Finn, Rey, Jannah, Nines, Zeroes, and Slip all appear in detention, hanging out before it was time for them to head out to do their 'jobs'.

While Nines and Zeroes usually kept to themselves, Finn, Rey, Jannah, and Slip all hung out together, joking, laughing, and just growing close as friends.

Two groups that didn't usually interact before, were hanging out, not only at school. But, at each other's house and out and about downtown.

It was the start of a lasting bond.

It was the start of lifelong friendships.

And it was the start of something that would eventually blossom into something special between Finn and Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
